The True Sixth Monkey
by MollyDolly94
Summary: While fighting the newly resurrected Skeleton King Chiro is captured, turned into a robot monkey, and imprisoned in a strange dimension. There he finds a secret that Skeleton King has been keeping hidden for years and hopefully find a way to escape and tell the rest of the team.
1. Prologue

Chiro panted as he dodged another attack from a formless. He should have expected Skeleton King to start an attack not long after his return. Looking around he saw that the rest of the team and their allies were starting to become exhausted. They needed to finish this battle or else they were never going to make it.

Chiro let out a gasp when he felt something constrict around his neck and lift him into the air. As he struggled the others noticed that he was no longer with them and their eyes widened when they saw who had a hold of him. Chiro didn't even have to look as he felt Skeleton King's presence come up behind him.

"Lower your weapons, unless you want to see your precious leader killed." Skeleton King growled with an evil smirk on his face.

Chiro could see the look in the others' eyes; they were going to give themselves up for him.

"NO!" he quickly yelled. "Don't let him win!"

Skeleton King growled and sent a wave of dark energy through his body, causing Chiro to scream in pain and almost fall unconscious. The others hesitated before lowering or deactivating their weapons. Seeing this Skeleton King gave an evil grin as he raised his staff. Everyone was confused when a small portal opened in front of him, but that quickly changed to fear as Chiro's limp body was levitated above the portal.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Sparks yelled.

"I did and I will not kill him, but instead send him to a place that he will never return from and no longer trouble me again." Skeleton King answered. "But first I must do this."

Before anyone could do anything Skeleton King shot a black ray at Chiro, causing him to scream out in pain. As everyone watched they saw that Chiro's body seemed to shrink and change shape. When Skeleton King stopped the ray everyone was shocked to see a small robot monkey with black fur and blue eyes wearing an orange scarf.

While everyone was frozen in shock Skeleton King stopped his levitation, causing Chiro to fall into the portal. The monkeys were the first to break out of their shock and quickly ran towards the portal. Just as they were about to reach it the portal closed, leaving them to stand in shock as Skeleton King cackled and teleported back to his castle, leaving everyone in shock at what just happened.

Jinmay and Nova fell to their knees, tears falling down their faces. The rest of the Hyper Force tried to comfort them, but they and the others were all thinking the same thing: how were they going to get Chiro back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chiro groaned as he came back to consciousness. Pushing himself onto his knees he looked around to see that he was in some kind of jungle. Standing up he caught a brief sight of his hand. Looking at it he was shocked before looking at the rest of his body.

"What did Skeleton King do to me?"

A snap came from behind him, causing him to quickly turn and widen his eyes in shock. In front of him stood a skeleton hound, like what he and Gibson fought when trying to rescue the others in the past. The hound seemed to just stare at him as he slowly backed away. Chiro saw the hound tense up before running towards him, the hands on its back prepared to grab him. Quickly Chiro jumped into the air, charging up a monkey fu. Before he could shoot it though, one of the hands grabbed a hold of his leg and threw him into one of the trees, stunning him.

Slowly, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees and turned to the hound as it charged at him once more. Quickly shutting his eyes he braced himself for the hit, but it never came. Instead he heard a familiar static like sound swishing in font of him. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see the last person he wanted to see.

A familiar orange monkey stood in front of him, facing the hound with his weapons activated. Chiro turned his attention back to the hound to see that the two hands on its back had been cut off and was glaring at the two of them. The hound began to charge at them as Chiro tried to get up. Chiro watched in shock as Mandarin jumped towards the hound with his sword raised, causing the creature to run right into it and split in half.

Deactivating his weapons Mandarin turned to Chiro with a concerned look.

"Are you OK?"

Chiro glared at him, not falling for his trick.

"Why would you care Mandarin?" he growled.

Mandarin stared at him in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

"You can't trick me like that. Do you think I've forgotten what you've done to me and the rest of the Hyper Force?"

At this Mandarin's eyes widened.

"You're a member of the Hyper Force? How long have I been gone?"

"What are you talking about? You betrayed the team and then tried to kill us multiple times!"

Mandarin looked at Chiro with worry before slowly walking towards him, causing Chiro to back away a couple steps.

"I promise," Mandarin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Chiro continued to glare at him. Mandarin gave a small sigh as he began to think.

"What is it going to take for you to realize that I'm not going to harm you?"

Chiro looked at him as he seemed to think over what to do. After about a minute he looked back at Mandarin.

"Throw the shield and sword away from yourself."

Mandarin gave a sigh before doing what he was told. Chiro looked at the gloves then back at Mandarin, slowly losing some of his tension, but not enough to let his guard down.

Mandarin gave another sigh.

"I promise you that I mean you no harm. I was imprisoned here a long time ago so I don't know what has been happening back on Shuggazoom."

"If you haven't been on Shuggazoom then how do you explain all the attacks that you did on Shuggazoom?" Chiro questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know how to explain that one, but I can promise you that I have never attacked Shuggazoom." Mandarin answered. "I've work my whole life trying to protect it. At least until Skeleton King imprisoned me here."

Chiro still didn't look convinced.

"I can show you my memories if you would like. If you are a member of the Hyper Force, then you must have the Power Primate. The Power Primate will allow you to see the memories the way that they happened."

Chiro didn't do anything for a while before slowly nodding. Mandarin brought his hands up and placed them on the side of Chiro's head as they glowed green followed by Chiro's eyes. As the glowing intensified Chiro watched images flash through his mind, all of Mandarin's time with the team. When it got closer to the end Chiro saw the team fighting Skeleton King and a small army of formless. He saw Mandarin separated from the others before he was confronted by Skeleton King and forced into a similar portal that he fell through. But just before the memory ended he caught a brief image of Skeleton King creating something small.

With a gasp Chiro pulled away from Mandarin's hands as the glowing stopped. Mandarin gave him a concerned look as Chiro seemed to pant for breath and small shivered racked his body. Mandarin quickly rushed to his side though when Chiro fell to his knees.

"You were telling the truth. You never did betray the team." Chiro said as he gave Mandarin a small apologetic smile, before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Mandarin stared down at Chiro in shock as he fell unconscious. What had this monke gone through? He knew a lot could have happened since he was imprisoned, but he didn't think that the rest of the team would believe that he had betrayed the team and what had he meant when he said that he had attacked the city and tried to kill him and the rest of the Hyper Force.<p>

Mandarin didn't have much time to dwell on what Chiro had said though because when he looked closer at Chiro's face he became even more worried. Chiro's face was covered in a small layer of sweat as his face took on a more pained look. When Mandarin placed a hand on Chiro's forehead he was surprised by warm it felt. Quickly Mandarin gathered Chiro in his arms and ran to another part of the jungle and up into the tree branches. There, hidden from view, was a small tree house. Mandarin quickly entered it and placed Chiro on what looked like a small bed made from some kind of leaves. Looking around he noticed that he had no way of cooling down Chiro's fever except for some water, but no cloth of any form. With a sigh he realized that the only cloth available was Chiro's scarf. Quickly he removed the scarf and soaked it in the water before gently placing it on Chiro's forehead.

Mandarin sighed as he saw Chiro begin to shiver and curl into a small ball. Looking out to where the sun was he saw that it would soon be dark and it would be dangerous to be outside. Looking back at Chiro he did the only thing that he could think of to keep him warm. Slowly he curled around Chiro's small form, hoping to add some form of protection from the elements. With one last look at Chiro Mandarin fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A groan awoke Mandarin from his sleep. With a yawn he looked down at Chiro to see that he was no longer shivering. Placing a hand on Chiro's forehead, Mandarin let out a small sigh of relief when he felt that Chiro's fever had lowered to a safer level.

Chiro let out another groan as he slowly returned to consciousness before trying to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Easy." Mandarin said, helping him to sit up. "You're still recovering."

"What happened?" Chiro asked, rubbing his head.

"You passed out and had an extremely high fever. The fever's gone down, but you still need to take it easy.

"Would you mind telling me how you became a member of the Hyper Force?"

Chiro gave a sigh.

"Like you showing me your memories, it might be easier if I show you mine. Can you enter people's minds like Antauri?"

Mandarin nodded as he once again placed his hands to the side of Chiro's head.

"Just focus on the memories you want me to see." Mandarin said.

Chiro nodded as he closed his eyes. Mandarin closed his eyes as images began to fill his mind. He grew confused when he saw a young human boy walk towards a moss covered super robot and enter it. His confusion returned as he watched all the adventures that they went through, fear rising when he saw what appeared to be a demented version of him. As the memories continued he grew more and more confused, what did this boy have to do with Chiro? Mandarin could sense that he was reaching the end of Chiro's memories when the final one entered his mind. He grew shocked when he saw the reincarnated Skeleton King transform the boy into a robot monkey, the same one that was in front of him.

When the memories ended he pulled his hands away and watched as Chiro shook his head.

"You okay?" Mandarin asked.

"Yah." Chiro answered. "I've only had that happen to me one other time and that was with Antauri."

"From your memories I could see that you saw the Hyper Force as more than a team, but a family. Just how deep is our connection with them?"

Chiro gave a sigh as he looked to the ground.

"I didn't have the best childhood growing up and when I met the team they not only had me join the team, but they were also the first ones to actually make me feel like I had a home and a family."

Chiro felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at Mandarin.

"If I know the team, then they are working as hard as they can to find a way to get you out of here."

Chiro gave a small smile and a nod.

"And you're coming with when a way can be found." Chiro said.

Mandarin pulled back in shock.

"I really don't think that that is the best thing to do."

"Why?" Chiro said standing up. "Skeleton King imprisoned you here and replaced you with a fake version that betrayed the team. If they were to know what really happened then I'm sure that they would understand."

"It's not that simple. I don't know how long I've been here and from what I saw in your memories they seem to be quite happy the way things are."

"But-"

"No, Chiro. They may know what really happened, but they will probably remember my fake counterpart more than what I really did in the past." Mandarin explained. "It's better if I just stay here."

Chiro watched as Mandarin slowly stood up and climbed onto some branches and looked out into the jungle. Chiro sighed before walking closer to him.

"How certain are you that all they will remember is the clone?" he asked the older member.

Mandarin looked back at him.

"I don't know when exactly you were imprisoned here," Chiro continued, "but the things that they told me that were good were full of respect and trust. You saw my memories of when the Skeleton King was reincarnated, so you saw that Sparks was controlled by the evil of the Fire of Hate. When my girlfriend, Jinmay, and I were trying to help Nova get over the shock I told her that the Powere Primate could overcome any evil, just as Antauri had taught me. She said that that was the same thing she had thought about you."

Mandarin was about to say something about that, but Chiro continued before he could.

"Finding out that you were imprisoned here I believe that you were always good and when you were replaced by that clone is when all the bad things that happened to the team in the past began. I truly believe that the team will accept you back. They would be shocked at first, but after that they would not hate you."

Mandarin sighed.

"You're not going to let me just stay here are you?"

Chiro shook his head.

"Fine, but if they truly do only remember the things that the clone did then I will leave Shuggazoom and find other ways to help them and others."

Now it was Chiro's turn to sigh.

"Is that the best I'm gonna get if you do come back with me?"

Mandarin nodded.

"I'm going to gather some food." Mandarin said, jumping down and standing in front of Chiro. "You are going to stay here as you are still recovering from that fever you had."

Chiro watched as Mandarin jumped out of the tree house and began to jump from branch to branch until he was out of view.

* * *

><p>Some distance from the tree house a pair of sharp red eyes watched as Mandarin left, before looking back as Chiro walked out of view. After a couple of seconds the eyes disappeared back into the jungle.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

The atmosphere in the Super Robot was anything but calm. Otto and Gibson were both trying to figure out how to create a machine that would open a portal of their own in hopes of bringing Chiro back, Nova was almost always in the training room venting out her frustration and anger, and Jinmay was trying to keep Sparks from beating himself up as he felt it was his fault they were in this situation in the first place with his involvement with Skeleton King's return. Antauri was the only one that appeared remotely calm. Antauri was always seen meditating in hopes of making contact with Chiro through the Power Primate.

Skeleton King hadn't made any attacks since he sent Chiro through the portal and that in itself worried the rest of the team and their allies. The team though used this small break from fighting to use their energy in finding their missing leader while their allies kept a watch on Skeleton King's fortress.

"Any luck Antauri?"

Antauri opened his eyes to see Nova looking at him with worry and hope.

"Not yet, but we don't know where Chiro is exactly so it will still take some time. How are the others doing?"

"As well as they can be. Sparks seems to be the one taking it the worst."

Antauri sighed.

"I will go and speak with him."

Nova nodded as she watched Antauri head towards Sparks' room.

* * *

><p>Sparks punched the wall of his room, not caring that pain ran up his arm and a small dent appeared in the wall. Jinmay had left a couple of minutes ago to give him some time alone, which Sparks was grateful for. He couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes, whether it was because Chiro was gone or him beating himself up about it he didn't know.<p>

A knock on the door caused him to look at it as it opened to show Antauri. Sparks quickly looked away.

"Go away Antauri, I don't want to talk about it."

"I disagree Sparks." Antauri said as he walked over to him. "You are beating yourself up for something that you could not control. We are all worried about Chiro and want to bring him home, but we are also worried about you."

"I couldn't control the situation?" Sparks growled as he turned to the silver monkey with a glare. "I could have listened to Gibson when he said to be careful around the Fire of Hate! I could have waited until we had a better way of containing the evil that it gave off! But instead I chose to grab it and helped bring Skeleton King back to life! Because I was an idiot Chiro is missing and we don't even know if we will ever find him and it's all my fault!"

Antauri was taken aback from Sparks' outburst.

"Sparks, no one could have expected things to go the way they did, but right now all we can do is work to stop Skeleton King and work on finding Chiro."

Antauri turned and headed back out of the room, turning his head to look at Sparks one last time.

"We must all work together and support one another, not beat ourselves down."

With that Antauri turned and left Sparks alone.


	5. Chapter 4

When Mandarin returned, his arms full of some kinds of fruits, he was surprised to see Chiro swinging on some of the lower branches inside of the tree house.

"What are you doing?" he asked catching Chiro's attention.

"Trying to get use to this new body. Since I grew up in a human body, I decided to practice moving around in the branches."

Mandarin placed a hand on Chiro's forehead and gave a small smile when he couldn't feel any heat at all from the fever.

"I may not have the medical expertise that Gibson has, but with how fast you recovered, I think that the fever was from adjusting to your new body."

He walked over to a small slab of wood in the corner with stone knives on it and placed the fruit down.

"I hope you don't mind fruit." he said turning to Chiro. "There's not much stuff that is edible in this place."

"I don't mi-"

Chiro was cut off when the tree house began to shake, knocking both monkeys to the ground. Mandarin was the first to recover as he ran to the opening and gasped in shock at what he saw.

In front of the tree was a dinosaur formless that seemed to be looking for something. Mandarin quickly ducked out of sight when it looked in their direction, quickly motioning Chiro to stay down and be quiet. A crash behind them caused them to look as a giant snake formless smashed its way inside. It quickly looked around before looking at Chiro. quickly it rushed at him and began to constrict around him, making it hard for him to breath. Mandarin was about to run over and help, but was knocked to the ground. He looked above him to see that a panther formless kept him pinned to the ground. He quickly looked back at the snake to see Chiro lose consciousness.

The panther let out a loud roar, catching the attention of the larger formless outside. Just as the dinosaur reached the tree the panther rushed to the snake and grabbed Chiro in its mouth and jumped out of the hole with the snake quickly following. Mandarin was about to follow when the dinosaur stepped on the top of the tree house, causing it to collapse and rubble fall on top of Mandarin, causing him to fall unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

Chiro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to pull his arms to his head, but stopped when they wouldn't move. He quickly looked up to see that they were tied to two poles, wrapped in the same substance that the jungle formless created when they first met Vallina. A quick look around showed him that his feet and tail were also wrapped in the same substance, keeping him immobilized in the small clearing that he was in.

A light chuckle caught his attention, causing him to look in front of him as a girl cyborg monkey the same size as Mandarin walked out of the trees and towards him. Her fur was pure black and her eyes were blood red. The tips of her fingers were sharpened into claws and the tip of her tail was curved and sharpened so it was a small scythe like weapon.

"I see you have finally woken up." She said, placing a clawed finger underneath Chiro's chin.

Chiro stared at her in shock when he heard her voice.

"V-Vallina?"

The monkey grinned at him as she took her hand away from him.

"I see you remember me, though it won't save you."

"How are you alive? We saw Skeleton King kill you."

Vallina just smirked at him.

"This is my reward for helping my master return. He sent me here to punish and destroy those he wants disposed of, however I see fit."

"And you're okay with that?" Chiro asked. "This world is almost the same as that underworld that you were in when we first met."

Vallina just gave him a look before swinging her tail at him. Pain rushed up Chiro's side as the blade cut into his skin before she pulled her tail away.

"Consider that a warning boy. My master works in many different ways. He has given me this world as my own and those that are sent here will be terminated, but with you I will draw it out as slowly as I can."

With that Vallina turned and walked into the trees to most likely create ways to torture Chiro. Chiro struggled, trying to break the bonds on his body but was forced to stop when the pain from his wound shot through his body. Deciding to try and get comfortable he began to plan for possible ways of getting out of this situation and getting back to Mandarin.


	7. Chapter 6

Sparks stood in the command center with the rest of the team as Gibson and Otto explained the machine that they had finished. It was small, around half their size with a metal loop on top that looked like it could barely fit on the tip of his tail. A remote was in Otto's hand.

"In theory this machine should be able to open for a couple of minutes to where Chiro is by pinpointing a Power Primate signature." Gibson stated. "Unfortunately once someone goes through we believe that it will close and will need at least a couple of hours to recharge."

Gibson pulled out two band like bracelets with a button on each as Otto continued.

"These bands are connected to the machine and when someone pushes the button it will let us know to turn the machine on. But we should only send two to make sure that no one gets separated without one and the rest of us keep an eye on Shuggazoom."

Antauri nodded. "Now we just need to figure out who is going to be the ones to go after Chiro."

Jinmay stepped up.

"I'll go. Chiro did the same thing for me when Vallina captured me before."

Antauri nodded.

"That just leaves-"

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to Sparks.

"I don't care what you say Antauri, I still feel responsible for this mess." he said. "But I will do this to help bring the kid back."

I was quiet for about a minute before Antauri gave Sparks a small smile and nod.

"Very well."

Gibson approached them and placed the bands on their wrists as Otto started up the machine. A ray of light shot out of the ring and hit the wall of the command center before growing in size until a portal similar to the one that Chiro was thrown through was in front of them. Sparks and Jinmay approached the portal before giving the rest of the team a quick look as they walked through.

* * *

><p>When they landed Sparks gave a quick look at the portal as it closed before looking around him to see nothing but jungle. He turned to Jinmay and stared at her in shock. She was now a robot monkey the same size as Chiro but with pink fur that was white on the bottom parts of her legs and end of her tail where the fur was and green eyes.<p>

"Uh, Jinmay," he said catching her attention. "You might want to take a look at yourself."

She quickly looked and stared in shock at her body before looking at something ahead of them. Sparks followed her example and stared in shock when he saw what looked like a smashed tree house. The two quickly approached it but stopped when they saw what looked like a metal hand leying in between the rubble. Jinmay was about to run towards the rubble when Sparks held her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something's not right." he answered. "that hand is too big to be Chiro's."

"What do you mean?"

"When Chiro was first turned into a robot monkey he was half the size as me and the others, around the size that you are. That hand looks like it belongs to a monkey around my size."

Before they could do anything a groan caused them to look at the hand as it twitched before the owner of the hand began to push themselves out of the rubble. Sparks and Jinmay quickly jumped back when they saw familiar orange fur.

Mandarin rubbed his head before grabbing his left leg in pain. Sparks let out a growl as he activated his magnets and stepped in front of Jinmay. the sound of his hands transforming caused Mandarin to quickly turn to them as his eyes widened.

"Wait!" he yelled, quickly grabbing his gloves and took them off before tossing them in front of the other two. "I'm not looking for a fight!"

Sparks glanced at the gloves but still kept his guard up as he returned his gaze to the orange monkey.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" he growled.

"Skeleton king imprisoned me here a long time ago." Mandarin said. "I didn't know how much time had past or what was happening with you and the rest of the team until Chiro was sent here."

Sparks and Jinmay's eyes widened at the mention of Chiro.

"Where is he?" Sparks growled. "If you've hurt him at all you're gonna regret it."

"I don't know where he is?" Mandarin explained. "We were attacked by some of the formless creatures that live in this world. They rendered me unconscious and the last thing that I remember is them running off with him. I know that you don't believe me but I am willing to show you my memories of what happened."

Sparks just stared at him for a couple of seconds before slowly moving towards him, motioning for Jinmay to stay back.

"If you try anything funny you'll regret it." Sparks growled.

Mandarin nodded and slowly brought his hands up to the side of Spark's head. Their eyes glowed green for a couple of minutes before Sparks quickly stepped back in shock.

"We need to find Chiro now!" Sparks said as he ran towards some of the trees after tossing Mandarin his gloves back.

"What about him?" Jinmay asked, pointing to the orange monkey.

"He's coming with us." Sparks said. "The Power Primate allowed me to see his memories exactly as they happened. I not only saw what happened to Chiro, but also how Mandarin ended up here."

Jinmay gave a quick glance at Mandarin as he ran ahead of Sparks before she and Sparks ran after him, following the trail that the formless had left behind.


	8. Chapter 7

Chiro quickly looked up when Vallina walked back into the clearing, not liking the smirk she wore. Before he could do anything she gave him a quick slap, her claws digging into his skin. Chiro didn't say anything but instead sent her a glare. This just caused her grin to grow as she snapped her fingers and the panther formless walked over, a small wooden cup in its mouth. It placed the cup in her hands and brought it close to Chiro's face where he saw that it was full of the ooze that was used to create the formless.

"I know you well enough that I can injure you to the brink of death and you would not break." She said as she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. "So I figured the best way to make you suffer is to first break your spirit and mind and then your body."

Chiro just glared at her, wondering how she was going to accomplish this.

"You see Chiro, the liquid bone that the formless are made of also have a special affect that when consumed with torment a person mentally with all that they fear. It will continue to do this until the victims mind and spirit break and then it begins to painfully destroy the body until they are dead."

Chiro stared at her with wide eyes and tried to pull his face away but Vallina just dug her claws into his face and forced him to open his mouth. Before he could react she quickly poured the cups contents into his mouth before holding it shut and covering his nose. Chiro tried to fight and get free without swallowing the ooze but after a minute his body betrayed him as the need for air took over. He began to cough as the ooze went down his throat before his body tensed as pain flared through his mind causing him to fall unconscious. Vallina smirked at the unconscious monkey before turning back to the trees, where she knew the others would be coming.


	9. Chapter 8

Sparks ran next to Mandarin, Jinmay clinging to his back as they moved through the jungle.

"Have the creatures of this jungle always tried to capture others in this world?" Jinmay asked.

"No." Mandarin said as he turned to her. "They will usually attack anything that moves. The fact that they didn't full on attack and kill the both of us has me worried. Chiro showed me his memories and how the Skeleton King was resurrected and I saw how that woman that raised him was killed."

"That woman was Vallina." Sparks said. "She was a servant of some kind for Skeleton King, though he didn't seem to care for her services that much."

"I'm not quite sure." Mandarin replied, causing the other two to stare at him. "From what I saw in Chiro's memories the energy field that I saw almost looked similar to the portals that Chiro and I were forced through."

"Are you saying that Skeleton King sent Vallina here?" Jinmay asked.

"I'm not sure, but that would explain why the creatures of this world suddenly decided to capture Chiro instead of killing us. If she was given powers by Skeleton King, then she would be able to control the formless creatures."

Sparks and Jinmay glanced at each other but stopped when Mandarin stopped and began to look at the tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sparks asked.

"The tracks are more closely together, usually meaning that they were starting to slowdown." Mandarin answered. "We must be getting close."

Jinmay hopped off of Sparks' back before following the other two as they walked to an opening in between some trees. They hid behind the trees as they looked into the clearing on the other side, their eyes widening at the sight before them. Both Sparks and Mandarin had to grab Jinmay as she was about to run to Chiro's unconscious form.

"We need to help him!" Jinmay said, turning to the other two.

"We know," Sparks said, "but if Mandarin's theory of Vallina being here is true then rushing in there is not going to help Chiro."

"You two go and get Chiro." Mandarin said, causing the other two to look at him. "If this is a trap I'll give you cover."

"Are you positive?" Sparks asked.

Mandarin nodded.

"Not only is Chiro unconscious, but you can also see the wound on his side. As soon as you guys grab him use the bands and get him back to the others. Gibson will be able to give him medical help."

"What about you?" Jinmay asked.

"I'll try and get to the portal if I can, but if I can't I want you both to forget about waiting for me and get out of this world."

Sparks and Jinmay stared at him for a couple of seconds before slowly nodding. Mandarin gave the signal and the two ran towards Chiro as Mandarin soon followed, eyeing the area for any sign of a threat. When the two reached Chiro they quickly cut him down, worried when he didn't show any kind of a reaction.

A cry of pain caused them to quickly turn to Mandarin and were shocked when they saw another monkey standing on top of Mandarin, clause digging into his back.

"Hello simians."


End file.
